Latin name of the genus and species of plant claimed: Petuniaxc3x97hybrida. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Balrufimveinxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Double Petunia plant botanically known as Petuniaxc3x97hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Balrufimveinxe2x80x99.
The new petunia was developed by the inventor through a controlled breeding program during October 2000 at Arroyo Grande, Calif. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Petunia cultivars with large, fully double flowers of unique colors and vigorous mounded and trailing growth habits.
The female parent of xe2x80x98Balrufimveinxe2x80x99 was the proprietary Petuniaxc3x97hybrida breeding selection designated 539A, not patented, which exhibits a semi-trailing habit, dark green-colored foliage, and single pink/white bi-color flowers. The male parent of xe2x80x98Balrufimveinxe2x80x99 was the Petunia cultivar Pricilla (not patented) which exhibits a semi-trailing habit, dark green-colored foliage, and fragrant, double, pale purple-colored flowers with darker purple-colored veins. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during March 2001 in a controlled environment at Arroyo Grande, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings taken since March 2001 at Arroyo Grande, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill., has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.
The new cultivar has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions to date. Accordingly, it is possible that the phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in the environment, such as temperature, light intensity, and day length without, however, any variation in genotype.
It was repeatedly found that the cultivar of the present invention:
1 Exhibits double purple-colored flowers with distinct darker purple venation.
2 Forms dark green-colored foliage.
3 Exhibits a good basal branching character.
4 Exhibits a vigorous mounded and trailing growth habit.
Plants of the new cultivar differ from plants of the female patent primarily in flower form and from the male parent primarily in flower color.
Of the many Petunia cultivars known to the inventor, the most similar to xe2x80x98Balrufimveinxe2x80x99 is the cultivar Kirimaji Double Purple (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,283). However, in side-by-side comparisons, flowers of the new cultivar are a lighter purple color than flowers of the cultivar Kirimaji Double Purple.